Awe of She
by suicidal milk
Summary: Dreams are only for children who NEVER grow up. Mature themes. Twincest.
1. Gentleman's Dance

Disclaimer: All pr0ns belong to me.

※ Title not confirmed yet, it might change.**  
**

**Severe Warning:** Don't say I did not warn you. It's rated **M** for a reason. To keep you **M**eddlesome kids out that's why. Kids, your parents will be so disappointed to find out that you're indulging in rated X stuff which is not suited for your age. THINK ABOUT YOUR PARENTS! So, come back again in a few years when you're really 18. ;_; THINK OF YOUR PARENTS!

If you're 18 or above and like the twins and the whole twincest idea, well, WELCOME~! I hope you enjoy it. :*

Fine. If you're 18 and _below_, but still like the twins and the whole twincest idea. Joy, good for you. Please enjoy it, but DO NOT TELL YOUR PARENTS...! D:

If you're 18 or above but dislike the twins and the whole twincest idea, well, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET OFF MY LAWN. Or, you could try reading, maybe you'll enjoy taboo-ish things...? :3

Cough, yes, start reading below. Not this sentence. Really.

* * *

**~Gentleman's Dance~**

* * *

Rin looked at the clock again. Didn't he say he was going to come home early? What was he doing out with his friends this late? She sighed once again, hoping that Len would come back just in time before she left for her appointment.

Suddenly, her phone rang. The familiar whirring of a Road Roller flattening a road was made her ringtone. She looked at the caller id before flipping her flip phone open.

"Heeello, Mikuo! Ou! Kuo! Ouuu! Okay okay, I'll shut up." Rin answered her phone while she toyed with her bangs, "Yes, yes, Tsukiji Restaurant at nine, right?"

"Uhuh. Yeah." She waited for his reply and she laughed, her hair swaying with her movements.

"Did I tell you about how Gumi mistakenly went to- man! Haha, I have to tell you when I get there."

"Yep. No, no, haha! Don't worry about it, Kuo!" Rin paced towards the bed and sat down. "And. Do. Not. Bring. Flowers, Kuo. How would I know? I've known you since nine, we're fourteen now, buddy."

An awkward pause.

"Aaaaaanyhow, I'll see you there. Uhuh. Bye." She closed her flip phone shut.

Rin sighed as she lied down on the bed, her legs touching the floor. Truth to be told, she was really reluctant to go, but he's been dropping painfully obvious hints here and there, so she thought might as well _try_ going out with him. That, and it was only because Miku said that Mikuo has been telling her everyday to put in a good word on his behalf that she got so fed up and asked Rin to go out with him once, just once, to make him shut up.

She giggled as she remembered it.

_"Please, Rin! I'm begging you! I'll not eat leek for an hour! Wait, no. Not in front of you at least! Please! Go out with my idiotic younger brother! Please! Just once! Please!"_

Rin couldn't reject Miku even if she wanted to. She looked so pitiful with her twin tails flopping animatedly, like she was going to cry. She was even on her knees! Who could say no to that!

Mikuo is actually a pretty sweet boy, besides being a good friend, he's also caring and understanding, except for the fact that he's a little silly, but that adds to the charm. Rin smiled at the thought of him cracking a lame joke about pandas and bartenders*. _Silly Kuo._ He's been her friend for almost as long as Miku and Gumi.

She _adores_ him, but only as a close friend.

_What were you thinking, Rin! Going out with him? I must be on drugs when I said yes to the date! Now he's going to think that you actually like him!  
_

Rin sat up to finger the hem of the skirt and realizes that the skirt she's wearing is actually very, very short. _Damnit, and to think that I wanted to wear it since I've not wore in since forever._ It only reaches till the half of her upper thigh! If she did bend a little more wearing the skimpy article, she'll not only please Mikuo_-chan_, but unwanted _perverts_ too.

Shuddering at the thought, she headed to her clothes drawer. _If I'm quick, I'll still make it on time-_

"_**Liar**_." The sudden voice made her turn to the speaker. There he was, leaning against the door frame of her room.

She placed a hand over her chest. "Len...! You scared me! I didn't hear you come in." _I think I'll wear shorts? No, no, jeans would be b-  
_

"Did you mean it." He started in low tones walking towards her figure.

"Mean what, Len?" She pulled out the second rack, deciding on what to change into.

"Or, you were just toying with my feelings when you said that you would be _**my**_ bride." Len snarled as he slammed the drawer close, almost hurting her hand in the process.

His actions shocked her a little, her hand caressing her wrist where the wooden furniture slightly knocked into it. But what fazed her more was his question. Why was he bringing this up now?

Rin turned her head away at the faint memory.

Eight years ago in winter. Two children. A mere childish promise.

_Of course I remember..._

She vaguely recalls the words that left her lips that night, but the memory was engraved in her mind, along with the dreadful event that happened the year after.

Everyone knew that marrying your sibling is a taboo. And Rin also slowly understood that when growing up.

**You can't marry your own sibling.**

It is an act that would be frowned upon by everyone.

_Even their parents._

Len was still staring at her, waiting intently for her answer.

She felt herself shiver when his cold cerulean eyes bore into her, uneasiness evident in her frighten orbs as it gazed into his.

"Why are you bringing this up-" Rin started hesitantly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Answer me!" Rin felt his stare intensify as he drew closer. She could smell a mix of perfume laced on his school uniform, the scent must have come from when the girls in school crowded him, and there was something else. Something _foreign_.

_Len feels like a complete stranger. _A thought darted across her mind—the Len she knew then and the Len that was staring down at her were _very_ different people.

She refused to admit that she was slightly afraid of her own twin; how could a person change this much in just eight years, especially _the_ Len that used to be so soft spoken and well mannered. She quickly cleared her head, _this isn't the time to think about that right now_, Rin thought as she roughly pushed him aside to quickly get out of the room.

_I have to get away, anger is enveloping him whole. He can't think straight and might do something brash, like hitting me. _Her whole being was giving her warning signals to get away.

She swiped his hand away roughly, side stepping him, and made a quick dash to the exit. Before she could reach for the door, Len gripped her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

The action was so sudden, so quick, and she felt the air being knocked out of her. Dazed, she shook her head to clear her vision and she soon realized that she was trapped between his arms by the side of her head.

"You did not answer me." Len narrowed his eyes at her. His blue eyes a menacing shade.

"L-Len. Stop messing around. Let me...m-me go." Her voice was quivering.

She saw him stare down at her, down to her clothing, then up to her face. _What does he want?_ She could feel him getting angrier when she saw him furrowed his eyebrows even further.

"Len. I'm getting kinda scared, can you please let-"

"Where do you think you are going," Len interrupted. Suddenly, he placed his hand on her hips, slowly moving down to her ass. Shocked, Rin tried to make a noise, but he quickly placed a finger over her mouth to silent her. "Shhh. I'm not done yet."

She swallowed nervously, as she watch him continue to speak.

"Dressing like _this_ and going out to meet, hmm, what was his name, hmm, _Mikuo_, was it...?" _Wait. How did Len know? But I'm not going on a romantic date, if that's what Len thinks.  
_

She quickly tried to explain. "No- I mean, yes. I was planning to go out with him, but it's not what you thi-"_  
_

Her sentence were cut short when she felt her brother's cold fingers ghosting up her thigh, making her breath hitch. Words of resistance formed in her mouth, but there was no voice to project them. Rin felt terror racing through her veins, causing her heartbeat to quicken ten fold. _Stay calm, Rin. Stay calm. Len's just messing with you._

She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead, wincing as the salty dribble entered her eye.

"Were you planning to," his face nearing hers, "perhaps seduce him into the motel?" She shook her head violently, voicing words of denial, but all sounds were muffled by his hand that was firmly covering her lips. By now, she was gasping in and out shakily, her chest heaving up and down against his. Rin felt a little dizzy from all the blood rushing into her head combined with the breathing difficulty due to his hand over her mouth; she barely takes notice of his thigh between her legs, pressing against her panties.

She was already very out of breath, it wasn't long before she slumped against his hold. Facing her own twin brother, she can't seem to lift a finger, it was like she was under a spell. For the first time in her life, she felt so pathetic.

"Perhaps, also taking off your clothes," Len pressed his body against hers more firmly, "and be some cheap fuck for Mikuo, hmm?"

Rin felt his warm breath tickling her cheek and she squeezed her eyes in fear. She didn't know what to say to him. He was blatantly insulting her, but she couldn't find the will to deny it. She struggled and she felt her tears gather involuntarily. All she wants Len to do is to let her go.

"When I ask you something, _fucking_ respond. Unless, you've really become a whore who opens her legs for any man." He was taunting her, testing to see if she'll admit it. All Rin could do was only to close her eyes further; an act of submission, not wanting to play this sick game of his.

Angry that she did not respond, he suddenly grabbed hold of her left arm.

"What do you plan to do..." He brought her hand down to his slight erection, "...now you've gone and made me hard..." Len whispered by her ear, sending shivers throughout her shaking body.

"Mmmnfghh!" _Let me go!_ Rin's eyes widened and she felt her ears prickle in fear. She violently struggled out of his grasp again, trying to get him to let her leave. Her hand was brushing against his straining erection but she couldn't pull away with his hand keeping it in place.

She stared into his eyes and Len felt her fear oozing out of her shivering body. _She's afraid of me. _He hesitated for a moment. _I'm hurting Rin. _Len's grip on her hand loosened slightly.

When he thought of Mikuo touching Rin in places that belong to him and him alone, Len felt anger rushed into his being once again. Rin moaning another name that wasn't his. Rin laying on her back facing someone else that wasn't him. Rin screaming a name that did not belong to him. His mind twisting the events madly, replaying his dark imaginations over and over again. He closed his eyes, but it did nothing to conceal his mad lust.

"You. Belong. To. Me." He slowly grit out. "Remember this well. Only _I_ can fuck you."

Her eyes widened when she realized his intent, Rin thrashed about, trying to get away. Len quickly undid his belt and pressed her against the wall with his body. Rin screamed and she tried to push him away with all her might but her efforts were to no avail. Tugging at his hair and scratching him, she was trying her best to make him realize what he was doing.

"Len! Stop! You don't know what you're-" He already held her thigh upwards, her miniskirt riding up even further. Her screaming and her resistance were ignored. He did not even give a fuck if the neighbors complained about the screaming tomorrow.

Len pulled her underwear down just enough for him to enter her swiftly, her polka dotted panties still dangling between her thighs before he pulled out to thrust in again.

"...nnh!" Rin found herself gasping in more shock than pain at the sudden penetration.

Coughing up her own saliva, the abrupt intrusion caused Rin to choke back a sob. _It hurts._ Stories heard from her friends included first time experiences, but it never elucidates the extent of this sharp pain. Her fists were punching weakly against his chest.

"Please, don't..." Her voice was slightly hoarse from all the screaming. _It hurts...!_

Rin felt her body jerk as her brother roughly shoved his hand under her shirt to cup her breast, flicking at the nipple with his thumb. She cried out again, choking harshly. His other arm went around her waist, keeping her from running away. Rin tried her best to struggle out of his strong grip, but each move was causing a slight pain where Len had harshly entered her.

"No..." Her pleading cries weren't reaching his ears. Tears were streaming down her face and she was coughing, trying hard to breath. "Please let me go..."

Her pitiful sobbing was so pathetic. Being toyed with by her brother like this, it humiliated Rin even more than she could ever imagine.

Len noticed her punches getting lighter and weaker every time he thrust into her roughly. _Is she in pain?_ Len slowed in his pace for a while, his eyes refusing to meet hers. He started thrusting slowly, in and out, convincing himself that the gentle act would ease her a little.

_What a fucking hypocrite._

He pretended to be unaware of the blood smear on his cock, refused to stop even though he saw the tears gathering at her lower lashes. He can't stop now that he finally gotten what he wanted. _Nobody else can mark her. She was only his to claim._

He had waited for this for _eight_ years. _Eight _goddamn_ years_. His cannibalistic urge had long since torn his rationality into shreds and he was now solely focusing on his object of desire in front of him. The succubus of his many sleepless nights; the sensual minx in his erotic dreams. _His twin sister._

"...L-len...! Sto-!" She felt him suck on the side of her collarbone, biting and kissing his way up to her ear.

"Mmnh!"

A light moan left her lips and Len suddenly tensed up, his cock twitching even more. Every fiber of his body was burning with fervent passion, to pleasure her, to fuck her. He found himself desiring more of her. All of her.

_Rin belongs to _me_._

Drunk with lust, he continued his ministrations, roughly nipping at her neck. His open mouthed kisses leaving a burning trail on her neck, while his hands found its way to her ass, squeezing and kneading, plunging into her deeper.

Her lips were slightly agape and her eyes were half lidded. Her hand weakly reached up to push against his face, shielding his left eye's vision. "Nngh...Len. I'm...I'm your sist-" He crudely ignored her as he pumped into her with more force, her body jerking in reaction to his thrusts.

He watched as her fist loosened its grip on his shirt, her head buried on his shoulder; his sister's resistance was turning into gasps of pleasure.

"Len...Sto-mmngghhh!" Her whisper coming out as a loud moan.

Every time he pulled out, Len made sure he thrust in deeper, harder, making her back hit the pattern printed wall. But the pain from it was the farthest thing on her mind now that a wave of unknown pleasure was slowly building up in her.

Despite it being her first time, her body was automatically keeping up with his pace. Albeit clumsy, her hips were moving to meet his thrusts, and before Rin knew it, she had lifted her other leg to hook onto his waist, her hands cradling his neck. Len's steady pace and her silken heat were creating pleasurable friction every time he moved, her parted lips whimpering in pleasure.

Len was immediately captivated by his sister's short breaths and light moans; he leaned towards Rin and slanted his mouth over hers.

Rin's dimly lit room was filled with their loud groans and the slapping of skin to skin that was increasing in pace.

Rin did not know how to describe this new sensation that she was feeling every time Len pounded into her. The missing warmth of his length she felt every time he pulled out only beckoned her to push her hips towards him. His gradual movements were creating an unknown ticklish yet pleasurable feeling in her lower regions, and in her hazy mind, she knew that she was forgetting something, but the instinct of reaching her climax was getting feral and stronger every time he drove into her.

Each thrust drove her closer and closer to her release and her lids were closing shut, she could barely remember how his tongue found it's way into her mouth, and she did not know how, but she was responding back as fervently. Basking in the pleasure, she was unaware of the bruise from where he gripped her wrist too tightly was forming. Her hips were being guided by his and the harder he slammed, the tighter she squeezed him.

When she was clenching convulsively onto him tightly, Len also came along with her, a shuddering breathe released from his lips as he pressed them against the skin of her sweaty neck. His cock pumping his hot white seed into her.

Rin unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself coming down from her high; her laboured breathings gradually slowing, her inner muscles quivering to a dull stop. Len, too, tightly held her in his arms as he closed his eyes, reveling in their climax.

Len felt his knees weaken and he quickly brought an arm to push against the wall, supporting both their weights. Bracing himself with one arm, he carefully brought her down to the floor. Her arms were still around his form and she was too ashamed to look at him.

Her head on his shoulder allowed him to take a whiff of her light tangy shampoo scent. It felt so nostalgic. She had always loved citrus flavored items, always beaming in joy when someone offered her orange flavoured cakes or lime candies. Her smile was always so uplifting, like a magical spell, infecting others to smile along with her. Len felt his stomach churn in guilt as he remembered her tears. He made her cry. And he made no move to stop it. He gently placed her on the wooden surface, her body propped up against the wall.

Lying motionlessly looking at the floor, Rin never felt so shamed in her life, humiliated by her brother, and...and...vio...violat...She wanted to scream and cry but no voice was coming out her throat. Her body was trembling, her panties still hooked around her ankle, and she felt a sticky substance trickle down her inner thigh. A million questions were going through her head, but tears only managed to fall from her sullen eyes.

After zipping his pants, Len tried to open his mouth to break the silence; would apologizing suffice? _Would Rin hate me._ He bent down to tentatively reach out for her arm only to be shunned when she backed away further for him. He wasn't surprised, but something in him tells him he feels a little more than hurt over the hostile gesture. _It was my fault anyway, she has the right to despise me. _

_After all, I...raped her. My own twin sister._

His mind was submerging in guilt and remorse—her actions were speaking for herself—and he hastily left the room without a word. It was only after she heard the door close with a soft click that her voice came rushing out her lips, gasping and crying out. Her hands were scrubbing at her limbs that were slick with sweat, her nails causing long red streaks on her pale skin. _...Why did he do it. Why did he do it..! WHY DID HE DO IT...!_

Screaming, she quickly ran into the bathroom to clean herself.

Absentmindedly, she undressed, tears glazing her vision. A scent slowly wafted to her nose. She smelt like the perfume the girls in her school used. It must have transferred onto her purple blouse when he was...She threw her shirt away in horror as she quickly ran into the stall. Calming her breathing, she turned on the shower only to feel the cold water on her skin.

Usually, Rin would stay out of the cold water until it slowly changes into the lukewarm she preferred, but she found herself welcoming the cold water raining down on her as her body shivered, waking her senses. Her dizzy mind regaining its consciousness was slowly pulling her back to reality. Bit by bit, she came to a slow realization that she just had her first orgasm. By her own blood and flesh. By her own. Twin. Brother.

_And I enjoyed it._

Her tears mixed with the falling droplets of warm rain as she ignored the sting she felt in her lower regions. The water made her damp hair curtain her eyes, but she made no move to push them away. No matter how much she tried not to think about it, thoughts about Len and what he just did kept rushing to her.

_I could've pushed him away._

She was disgusted with herself. She was much stronger than that pathetic weak girl who just got violated by her twin brother. Rin buried her face in her palms as she sobbed harder. All the images of them as innocent children playing in the fields are now coming back to haunt her.

She had just committed taboo with her twin brother.

* * *

Ｇｅｎｔｌｅｍａｎ'ｓ Ｄａｎｃｅ

**::鏡音リン・レン::**

(Original)

* * *

...

The emotional burden was too strong for her...And Rin became a psychopathic serial killer.

Eheheh, just kidding.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I lied, all pr0ns belong to Crypton.

...Haaaahaaaa. Flip the flip phone open.

...*You can go search for the panda bartender joke. =D

A/Warning: It contained rape. This story is under crime because it's rape. Hahahahaaa. Don't say I did not warn you before because I did, at the very top, I just did not give what reason to why it was rated M. A FREAKING EM. EVEN I KNOW NOT TO TOUCH A KETTLE OF BOILING WATER...But, I'm sorry if it offended anyone. ;_; Forgive me.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing in advance, I could go on for years telling how kind you've been for reviewing, but I'm too lazy and always oversleeping and running late for things that I tend to forget to reply. See, a personal reply. How sexy is that. Honestly, I read every shiz/compliments/flames/criticism/trolling/one-word-review/one-line-appreciation you send. I love even the flames BECAUSE YOU GUYS INCREASE MY REVIEW COUNT~! :D

Okay, I'm going to apologize, this is a _continuing_ story, but I think I'll be a little busy drawing a doujin to update, deadline is end of the year but knowing me, I'll take forever, so I better start early. I wrote this chapter like 2 months back (WTF!2 MONTHS!WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU DOUCHEBAG?) buuuuut I was too lazy, plus, it was in my external hard disk drive, if I had to upload it, I had to grab a usb cable and grab my hdd and connect them together and connect the cable to the computer and copy the file out and check for mistakes and upload it and check for mistakes again and italicize and bold the words and add the A/N and think of a title think of a summary and write the disclaimer. Dude, you know how long that takes?

Sorry again, I just eye-raped you with my long A/N.

Sorry if there were mistakes. I could only read it so many times before I got sick of reading the same lines over and over again. And the worst thing is I wrote it. And reading it again and again..? Wait...I'm gonna have to puke now-


	2. Child's Dream

Disclaimer: I just wanna say. All kagamine pr0ns belong to me. I drew fanart for chapter one, which could be found on my profile. I know, so shameless of me. XD

Thank you to those who reviewed, and waited while I procrastinated for let's see. First chapter published 6th Sept 2010. OH MY GOD. ...Thank god there are no flames or threats yet... ._.

Thank you beautiful people! AmeChi, R4P1D, Account.x, purple princess, The Decareo Sisters, Mi3staR, AlessaWillieson, AnimaniacXOX, Tsubaki Star, Lenny's Lover, , ayumi9696, TT, Rilliane l'Austriche .

Special thank you, to this reviewer who wanted me to do a yaoi twincest with Len (and I could only guess Rinto or AppendLen): BokuWaFangFang (…O_O Okay…Sorry, but no. But wait! Maybe, someday. Yeah. Someday. O_O)

* * *

**~Child's Dream~**

* * *

"Len! Huuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrry!" Rin waved her hand to her twin.

Len took bigger steps to try to quickly get to her, but it was tough trodding in such thick snow with his stubby legs. His tiny little brain just couldn't understand how his sister got so far ahead when they both started running at the same time.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnn, Leeeeeen!" Running to her brother, she tugged on his gloved hand. "It's not gonna wait for youuuu!"

"Grr! Coming!" Puffing breaths of white, he finally got to the top of the hill with his sister's help, more like constant tugging. "Finally," swallowing before continuing, "here!" Len put both his hands up in the air with a hint of accomplishment.

Gleaming with joy, suddenly he felt a pair of warm lips brush his face. Turning to look at Rin, he lightly touched his right profile.

"Good job, birthday boy!" Rin grinned. Her nose was tinged pink from the cold.

Her light kiss still lingered on his cheek. Despite the boys in the kindergarten complaining that kisses would give you cooties, Len felt that it wasn't uncomfortable, unlike the boys in kindergarten would always say.

The snowy landscape was only faintly lit by the town below, streets filled with Christmas and New Year decorations. There were two snowmans(more like snowman and snow_wo_man) looking out into the distance, their twiggy hands somewhat linked together. One had Rin's crimson orange scarf and the other, his bright yellow checkered scarf. So _that's_ where his missing scarf was.

He looked at her knowingly and she laughed, "Fine, fine! I took it okay? You can grab it back from Len-chan here later. But nowwwww-"

Rin swiftly took a step behind him and placed her hands on his eyes to cover his sight. "I'm going to give you a surprise so you gotta close your eyes and walk to the front a little. Like ummmm, one, two, yeah! Five steps forward!"

It wasn't really working as her hands weren't long enough but Len shut his eyes and complied anyway.

"OKAYY! Stop right there. I'm gonna let go of my hands, but you can't open your eyes yet! Not until I say okayyy, okay?" Rin squealed in his ear. He winced a little, he thought that by now he'd get used to her high pitched voice.

"Mmmmmmm, a little while moreeee. Almost there, yep, they went off now! OKAY! Open your eyes!"

When he opened his eyes, he only saw a pitch of darkness, with a few street lamps illuminating the town. Confused, he almost turned to ask his twin what was so amazing about a pitch of black when the town suddenly lit up with colorful blinking lights.

The LED lights started to form the words Merry Christmas in blue blinking lights, then it switched to green lights and formed a Christmas tree. Even from the hilltop, Len could hear the warmly familiar tune of 'Joy to the World' and one by one, reindeers were formed by the flashing illumination.

Rin sang, "Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen," and Len followed, singing along with her.

"Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen."

LED Rudolph morphed into a dashing white meteor with a long tail that disappeared into the night. "But do you recall," Rin and Len looked at each other, singing the famous line of the song, in time for the LED light finale, "the most famous reindeer of all?" Then, the neon lights made a bright burst, creating a colorful confetti snow, and it slowly faded one by one as the scene reverted to the brightly lit town of Sapporo.

"Beautiful, huh?" Rin watched on with amazement, "I saw it the other day when dad was bringing me for shopping, but unfortunately you weren't with me at the time." She pouted a little. "But lucky for me, I get to show you MYSELF! TADAA!"

"I'm superrr right? Superr!" Rin did a little jig around him, shaking up and down.

Len tried really hard not to cry. He went to hug Rin, stopping her little dance, "...Thank you." _For remembering Len. For remembering, _me_._

"Hey, hey, I get it. Don't need to get all huggy and alllll." She patted his arm. Then patted his head._ "_Hey hey, don't need to cry, yanno!"_  
_

Len squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged Rin tighter.

"Oof! You're giving me a super hug!"

His dad has always favored Rin more. Ironically, when most dads stick with their sons more often, his mom had no choice but to pamper Len. His mom would love them dearly, but there was always a tilt of scale regarding dad's affections. Like the times when dad would willingly go to Rin's marathon but only his mother showed up at his art competition.

Even Rin came to cheer for him, but his dad still gave the excuse of he was too busy with his work to turn up. Len figured out after a few times that he was getting the smaller pie of his dad's affection, but he pretended not to know, for he knew it would sadden his mom too. Rin, was oblivious to the situation, and Len didn't want to burden her with such guilt.

The only thing that kept him going was Rin. He was deeply grateful to whatever karma or luck that had given Rin to him. The Rin that always made him laugh. The Rin that would share the last piece of her favourite cake with him. The Rin that stood by him and continued to care for his pathetic existence.

The only thing he feared, was having to part with her. The thought of it alone made Len shiver.

He quickly held Rin's hand, squeezing it. "Rin...? C-can we always be together?"

"Sure! ...What's wrong, Len?"

Len shook his head, "Promise me, Rin..."

Rin squeezed his hand back and nodded in reply, "Okay, okay. I promise we'll be together~ Like the snowMANS!" as she tackled Len onto the snowy ground knocking the pitiful snowmans down.

"_Rin_! You **killed** them!" Len tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge. "WELL, THE REAL ONES ARE HERE NOW!" Rin giggled and wrestled around until they were both out of breath.

"That, was soooo tiring." Rin puffed, taking in a big mouthful of air.

"I think we should go home now. Mom and Dad are still waiting to cut our cake." Len piped up.

Suddenly, Rin's face was scrunched up, like she was deep in thought. Then she laughed maniacally.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" For a while, Len feared for his life, and her sanity.

"OHOHOHO! LEN! I JUST HAD THIS GREAT IDEA!" She sat upright and looked down at Len. "You gave me the hint, BUT I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA MYSELF. STICKLY KAGAMINE RIN'S IDEA. NO STEALING, KAY?" Len nodded, and disregarded to correct her 'stickly' to 'strictly'.

"Heeeeeee! You know how we're gonna be together ALWAYS? I'm such a genius!" Len slowly moved his head up and down, not exactly understanding his sister.

"We can be like mom and dad! That way we'll be together forever!"

Len knit his eyebrows together, "Mom and dad?"

"Yeah, you know like married and and stuff! Married people are always sticking together. Like Keisuke's mom and dad, or Miki's mom and dad!"

Rin clapped with glee. "You're a boy, I'm a girl, so we can get married, right? Can't wait to tell everyone we're married!" Len looked at her, and she stared back; and on cue, they both started to giggle, and it grew into a full blown laughter which tinkled across the snowy land.

After the noise died down, Len gingerly piped up, "You mean you'll...be...," he blushed, "my bride...like in the movies?"

"Yeyeyeyeyesssuuuu! You'll make me your bride, and _I'll_ make you _my_ bride!" She smiled as she turned to lie facing him. "And we should get married, um, I think, during next year! Yep, next year!"

"Really? But why next year? What's the special occasion?" Len rolled over to make space for his snow angel.

"We're joining purymary next year!" Rin squeaked excitedly, to which Len replied, "_Primary_ school."

"Yeah yeah! Like premary school like " Len coughed. "Primary, Rin. _Pri_-mary."

Rin hit Len's head, telling him to let her finish. "And after we get married, we can do grown up things like stay up late, eat more ice cream and all!"

Len laughed. "We're only turning six today, you know. Though, it's already almost the end of the year..."

"So? I wanna get married next year! NEXT YEAR! NEXT YEAR!" Rin stomped her fists onto the snowy ground, pounding up flecks of white snow.

"Okay, okay, I got you. Stop, stop it, Rin." Len patted the snow off him.

Rin laughed, then started humming a familiar commercial jingle. Len huffed to form a puff of white cloud, his gaze on it as it floated away a little before completely vanishing. _Together forever, huh?_ He closed his eyes smiling, he didn't mind being with Rin forever.

It was getting colder by the minute now. He glanced to the right to see Rin's ear turning pinkish red. Standing up, he dusted the snow off his coat as he looked at the squashed snowmen beneath them.

"Marriage can wait. For now, let's just go home! You don't wanna end up looking like a boiled octopus, do you!" His mitten clad hand reached out for hers. "Come on, Rin. I don't want to be late for our birthday!"

She looked up as he smiled back at her. "I'll race you back home!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, my silly bride."

Rin beamed and reached out for her brother's hand, and she fell onto the wooden floor with a hard thud.

"Wha- owwww..." The blonde haired girl was fully awake now, her alarm clock ringing. Her hair a messy mop as she quickly smoothed it down with her hands, her fingers getting tangled between the strands. She quickly ran to the mirror to look at herself._ Messy hair. Check. Flat chest. Check. Arghhh! I'm already 14! Why do I still look like a brat!  
_

Rin looked at the clock on the wall and panicked. She was going to be late for school if she doesn't get her ass out of the house in 10 minutes.

"Dad! Why didn't you wake me up!" She yelled from the bathroom, brushing her teeth with mach speed. Then she remembered. _Oh yeah. Dad's still not back from India yet._ He had only been gone for three days, and he's going to be there for three months for his business trip.

Yelling at the top of her lungs not caring if her neighbors heard her, "Daddy! Come home soon kay!"

Rin missed her old man already.

Skipping breakfast, she kissed her family photo goodbye. It is a mini ritual she does every morning, hoping that her wish would come true and her parents would be together again.

It was only two week after their sixth birthday, their parents got into a big fight, and it lead to the eventual divorce. Rin couldn't really remember why they argued so badly, nor why they started fighting in the first place. She and Len were so frightened, huddled in a corner as they didn't know how to stop the fight.

Their parents were intent on splitting everything, not wanting to owe the other anything, so they had one twin follow each of them. Rin thought it wasn't fair to split the siblings, so she fought and cried, yelling for their parents to take either both or just send them both to an orphanage. She only vaguely remembers that she was knocking everything down and crying out loud. In the end, Len whispered in her ear, telling her that he'll promise to come to get her, only then Rin did quieten down as she watched her mother and her brother leave out the front door.

At first, she hated her father for letting them leave just like that, but slowly, she realized that she's the only person that he has left in the world. And he was the only person she could depend on. The New Year came quietly and Rin thought that her room seemed much bigger without Len occupying it. Her dad decided there wasn't much left in that big house, therefore, soon after that, they moved to Tokyo.

Rin used to cry every night for her mother, but now, she's a big girl. And big girls don't cry anymore.

* * *

Grabbing her school bag, she hopped out her door and took a shortcut through the alley way stepping on some restaurant left overs, cutting across a large park where old people and young kids were staring at the frantic girl, using the backdoor of a frequently visited cafe where she said hi to the cafe owner, Luka, then she finally ran across the zebra crossing almost dashing across without waiting for the pedestrian light to change, getting yelled at by a car for jaywalking, to reach her destination. Now she just has to walk down a few streets, and she'll be safe in the school compound before the bell rings.

Miku, her long time friend, was sitting on the pavement, poking at a weed between the cemented ground.

When Rin spotted her, she called out cheerfully, "Mornin' Miku!" To only further ignite Miku's anger.

"YOUUUU'RE LATEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE LATE! YOU'RE LATE! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Okay! Calm down, Miku. I'm just, um, 3 minutes late, I think?"

"YOU THINK! YOU THINK? YOU'RE 13 MINUTES LATE, IDIOT!"

Rin put her palms together, bowing to her friend. "Sorry Miku! Please forgive me!"

"Where were you! I don't want to be late for the one million six hundred and fifty nine thousand, seven hundred and forty sixth time because I was stuck waiting for you!"

She thought before answering, "I am so extremely," she paused, "sorry. My neighbor asked me to help her with her garbag-"

"...Think of a better lie, missy. You told me 3 days ago your neighbour had to go back to her hometown for a two week long holiday."

Though Miku was two years older than her, it was as if they were the same age. They met during a fight, in which Miku was teased for her overly long hair in the park, and Rin came and beat the crap out of the boys, although she got scrapes and bruises from it, the boys eventually gave up and ran away. Miku then had the guts to wail and scream at her saviour for chasing away her friends, and Rin was retaliating, as she reasoned that the boys weren't her true friends if they were always making fun of her.

They fought but made up after some crying and hair pulling. It has been five years since then.

"-in! Rin! Kagamine Rin!" Said person waved her hand infront of Rin's face. Rin blinked and laughed.

"I know! I know! I heard you!"

"So, what did I say."

"You, uh, said something about your pet goldfish...?"

"...Rin. You asked me to remind you to study chapter 11 for tests next week. And I don't have a goldfish." Rin looked at Miku blankly.

"Sheesh. So you weren't listening at all?" Miku put both her arms on her hips to feint anger. "Do you even pay attention to your teacher?"

"Well, I listen to the teacher sometimes, but sometimes I sleep in class too. Especially during history clas-"

"And you still have the guts to admit it, huh? And you ask why you always score so low in your tests! Do you even do your homework?"

Rin grinned sheepishly. Her mind was still lingering on the dream she had that morning.

It was really weird, she had not had that dream in years. Especially after Len had not contacted her for 4 years now. After their parents had the divorce, her mother took Len with her, and her father indulged himself in more work than before. Even though they got a divorce, they allowed their children to keep in contact. They are, twins, after all. They had long phone calls, talking for hours beyond their sleeping time. They made promises to call each other whenever something came up. They also made a vow, even if one of them got into an accident, they must at least come back to tell the other twin in a dream before they could go to heaven.

_All those childish promises_. Rin giggled, but she found them silly and cute.

They wrote letters to each other as frequent as possible, but when they had entered the third year of primary school, the letters gradually slowed, and Rin understood that both of them would be busy with their homework and their new school life. She tried dialling his number too, but it would always go to voicemail. Without giving up hope, she still sent one letter every two days and hoped that he would reply when he's less busy with his own life. But one day, the letters just stopped coming. It was during February of her 10th birthday. She refused to believe that Len had given up on being a whole family again and kept feeding the red post box her written letters. She updated him on current affairs and her school life, and sometimes she sends him pictures of herself and her friends.

Even till now, she writes to him occasionally every month but there was still no reply. _So what if he doesn't reply, that doesn't mean he doesn't read them! Maybe Len is just too lazy to write back._

Rin let out a loud audible sigh, it sounded like she was convincing herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice a group of girls were coming towards her, or more accurately, the school's entrance. Someone bumped into her and Rin fell onto the ground, her schoolbooks scattering out of her bag around her.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost killed someone!" Miku shook her fist at the girl, but the girl was so busy chattering to apologize. "You okay, Rin?"

"Oh no~! I'm dying! This little scrape on my knee is going to have an infection that will cause me to die, TERRIBLY!" Rin sobbed dramatically, and laughed it off. Miku smiled, but cursed furiously.

"I swear that their eyes grow on their knees!"

In the vast courtyard, there seemed to be a small group gathering. More people were joining the group, pushing their way in to see the cause of attention.

Miku tiptoed to see what the commotion was about. "It seems that there is a new kid in school. His hair is kinda cool though." The boy was surrounded by a crowd of people, mostly females. All the conversations were one sided and they all mostly sounded the same- wanting the new boy to hang out with them or something similar to that.

"You're pretty cute, what's your number?"

"Wanna hang out later? I know a nice bar."

"Punk, you're pretty cool. Join our gang?"

"I love your hair! Can I touch it?"

Rin took Miku's outstretched arm, whistling, "Wow, seems like there's an idol in our school!"

Sticking her tongue at the crowd, Miku shouted, "As if! Hah! Does he look like Kaneshiro Takeshi or Odagiri Joe? What's the big idea?" Her snide remark went unnoticed by them as all the attention was on the new student.

"No use shouting, Miku. Those girls are prolly blind, _and_ deaf," Growling, Rin dusted her palms and started to pick up her books. It was then she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. _Len!_ She cocked her head up as fast as she could to get a better look. She couldn't see his face, but his hair had red and black streaks in it, and she also noticed that he had a few piercings on both his ear.

"Rin, are you day dreaming again?" Miku collected the books in her arms and placed them in her bag. "The bell's going to ring any minute now."

"Mm." Rin tried to get a good look at his face, but there were too many girls surrounding him. "Could it be him?" Rin had second thoughts. Len did not seem to be the type to be this popular with the females, and definitely not pierce his ear. Only a delinquent would do that! Len's a good boy!

"Could it be who?" Miku waved her hand in front of her face, "Oh no, could you have fallen for his looks too?"

Rin heard her last sentence and immediately responded, "No! I was just checking!"

Smiling cunningly, the green hair girl poked Rin on her arm, "_Checking_ him out? Someone's into _bad boys_, huh! Yummy!"

Flustered, Rin pushed Miku away and quickly ran into the school hall._ How could Miku suggest that! Uhg! Stupid delinquent!_

* * *

Rin laid her head on her desk. It was so boring without Miku here, too bad she was two years older; if she were here, they both could create enough noise to fill a classroom! Rin's boredom started to make her bang her head on her desk, earning stares from her classmates.

Mikuo's in the same year, but he was in a different class. Gumi was just a few months from graduating, then she'll be free from this torturous hell filled with student minions. She looked to her left, her seat neighbor was absent today. Rin groaned out loud.

_Why did Yukane-san choose to be absent today! I'm supposed to copy her homework when I sleep during class!_

The noisy chatter slowly died down when their homeroom teacher, Sakine Meiko, came in. Behind her was a boy in a different uniform. He wore a gray blazer and a white shirt with a blue tie over his neck, while the boys in the school wore a red blazer with a black tie.

"Okay kids, we have a transfer student."

There were hoards of fangirls squealing at the sight of the dirty blonde hair.

"Silence!" Meiko yelled at her classroom. It wasn't working, her order was drowned by the squealing.

"You bunch of kids have too much energy now? Why don't you put it to good use by cleaning up the field!" She yelled while she slammed her books on the table. She was a stern but somewhat friendly woman. Surprisingly, some highschool boys even wrote her love letters, especially the ones that got punished by her. She rejected them all by giving them extra homework and making them clean all the toilets in the school; but the love letters never ceased but instead, increased. Her stern sadism sparked a masochistic flame in her students hearts, that's why it also earned her the nickname 'SM sensei', which coincides with her name's initials.

Her threat did not scare the pupils as they continued to gossip around.

"Reiko, look! It's the boy from this morning!"

"He's in our class! Lucky!"

"He looks so good with his clear blue eyes!"

Feeling her blood pressure rising, she warned again, "I'll give you punks three seconds before I send you to detention and make you do a seven thousand word essay on world peace!"

"Aw man, sensei! Give us a break. A new kid is here."

"Chill, SM sensei! An anger a day keeps the wrinkles at bay!" A student laughed his guts out after saying it.

"Ugh, Hirokane. Office after class." Said kid groaned. "Can you guys at least keep quiet for one second while he introduces himself then!" Meiko mentally counted to 10 to dissuade her anger. Seriously, why did she take a job being a teacher. Oh yeah, because the idiot Kaito couldn't stop bugging her until she sent in her resume.

Naturally interested in the new student, the classroom fell silent.

She patted the boy on his shoulder and motioned him to talk. Meiko took a good look at the boy beside her. He looks like the playboy, delinquent type of guy, and she knows full well that girls fall so easily for boys like this. She hopes he doesn't break any of her student's heart. Otherwise- wait, _no otherwise, this isn't the time to be talking to yourself, Meiko! Let the boy continue his introduction!_

"Ahem, your name, boy." She pushed him forward slightly as he coughed a little, clearing his throat. Everyone held their breath as they waited for his name.

The boy smiled.

"Hello, my name is Shimoda Len."

* * *

童夢

**::鏡音リン・レン::**

(Original)

* * *

A/N: Dudeeeeee. This is so cheesy. Such cheesy highschool nonsense. CHEESY. Why yes, there's no pr0ns in here, because. HEY. THERE NEEDS TO BE A PLOT, NO? So, the twins were separated, then Len moved back in. Still don't understand the story? Well, then go read all my stories and leave a review for each and every one of them, and by then, I'm sure those stories will magically make you understand this chapter! (No, this is not a ploy to get you to review all my stories, nope! Nosiree!) Or you could find any mistakes and REVIEW THEM TO ME! Right! (No, this is also, not a trick to make you review!)

A/N 2: That's deep, Len. Six years old and thinking about suicide already? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Len. What're you gonna do without Rin. Silly kids.

A/N 3: Does it ring a bell? Shimoda? Shimoda Len? Shimoda is taken from Shimoda Asami. The voice provider for Rin and Len's voicebank. Here, a virtual cookie to those who know!

A/N 4: KAIMEI4EVA!

A/N 5: They giggled and _wrestled_ until they were _out of breath_. I wonder if it's_ only_ just wrestling and giggling.

A/N 6: Ahahaha! I drew fanart for this chapter also. Checkit out on le profile! And those who managed to stick until this last A/N, I applaud you. I drew an extra fanart, because, well, I like Rin being the aggressive one, but I keep writing her as a weakling. So, to make up for that, weakling fanart Len!


End file.
